Comments
by aoihoshifiqih
Summary: Sekilas komentar orang-orang mengenai Ozora Tsubasa. ONESHOT-CANON.


**Comments**

**.**

**Captain Tsubasa belongs to ****Takahashi Yoichi**

**.**

Hidup adalah sebuah berkah yang tak ternilai yang diberikan oleh Yang Mahakuasa. Tidak peduli seberapa berat apa itu hidup, yang jelas tidak ada yang mau hidupnya sia-sia. Kecuali jika seseorang tersebut memang sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

Boleh dibilang, hidup sepertinya adalah harga mati. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh guru agama kita, bahwa kita terlahir ke dunia ini dengan pertaruhan nyawa seorang wanita yang kita panggil dengan sebutan Ibu. Mau cara normal atau operasi, keduanya punya peluang untuk salah satunya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kembali lagi ke awal, sudah dijelaskan bahwa yang namanya kehidupan tidak selamanya mulus dan ceritanya tidak itu-itu saja.

Terkadang kisah kehidupan tersebut seperti FTV-FTV remaja yang berawal dengan kisah _bullying_ lalu berakhir dengan _happy ending_, ada juga yang seperti sinetron seribu episode yang menceritakan betapa kejamnya ibu tiri, ada juga yang datar-datar saja. Tergantung bagaimana kita menjalaninya.

Adapun kehidupan seseorang itu pantas dipergunjingkan. Entah itu kehidupan seorang selebritis, politikus, guru, dosen, bahkan siswa SMP sekalipun mungkin pernah dipergunjingkan.

Bisa kita ambil contohnya seorang saja.

Ozora Tsubasa.

Banyak reaksi yang ditimbulkan ketika menyebutkan dua patah kata yang berarti satu nama orang ini. Ada yang kagum, karena dia termasuk pemain sepak bola yang sejak usia dibawah tujuh belas tahun sudah menorehkan prestasi di kancah internasional. Ada juga yang sirik, karena menganggap dia aji mumpung saja.

Terserah apa kata orang, itu hak mereka, dan yang bersangkutan pun tidak menyalahkan.

Sepertinya dia terlalu sering mendengar apa kata orang lain sehingga tidak mendengar rekan-rekannya sendiri. Apa dia ingin mendengar atau tidak? Entahlah.

Kita geser sedikit ke sisi rekannya. Semisal Ishizaki, mungkin?

Jika ditanya mengenai kapten kesebelasan Nankatsu itu, dia hanya menjawab, "Dia itu.. sebenarnya terlalu polos," sebuah jawaban yang sangat unik terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Memang jika diteliti lebih seksama, dia memang lebih mengutamakan sepak bola, saking polosnya.

"Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan, dia pasti mati kutu." Tambah Misaki, ditengah pembicaraan mengenai pasangan emasnya itu.

Mungkin maksud mereka adalah polos dalam hal perasaan, eh?

Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sejak dia pindah ke SD Nankatsu beberapa waktu silam, sebuah _fansclub_ tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan Nakazawa Sanae sebagai ketuanya, membuat Ishizaki sendiri geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

Karena di awal pertemuannya, Tsubasa langsung dijuteki Sanae saat tahu tujuan awal yang bersangkutan adalah untuk pindah ke SD Shutetsu yang ada di kubu berlawanan. Dan mendadak saja, cewek tomboy satu itu langsung berubah pikiran menjadi fans fanatik nomor satu anak itu saat tahu Tsubasa memutuskan untuk masuk SD Nankatsu. Sungguh hebat daya pikatnya.

Bahkan Sanae sampai mengikuti sang kapten untuk masuk ke SMP yang sama dan masuk ke klub yang sama untuk mendampinginya. Benar-benar gigih.

"Pernah suatu hari Ishizaki terang-terangan menggoda Manager dengan mengatakan alasan dia masuk SMP dan klub yang sama dengan Tsubasa. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak menyadari hal itu." celetuk Izawa disela waktu istirahat.

"Sebegitunya kah? Astaga.." Kisugi hanya bisa berkomentar demikian.

Sebetulnya hampir sebagian orang di klub sepak bola SMP Nankatsu mengetahui apa alasan yang menjadi dalang di balik berubahnya sifat sang Manager, yang awalnya tomboy, menjadi feminin. Tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang mau memberitahukan hal itu pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Banyak yang membiarkannya untuk sadar sendiri akan hal itu. Namun melihat sifat Tsubasa yang seperti itu, semuanya menghela nafas pasrah dan berkeyakinan bahwa untuk melihat adegan Tsubasa menembak Manager-nya harus menunggu waktu yang lama.

Ada juga orang yang beberapa kali berusaha mencomblangkan mereka berdua, setidaknya membuat si Manager yakin bahwa dia punya peluang untuk lebih dekat dengan Tsubasa, dan Tsubasa akan lebih cepat menyadari perasaan si Manager.

Yang pertama adalah Dokter Stadion.

Jika kita putar memori kita, Tsubasa pernah meminta sang Dokter agar menuliskan sesuatu di perbannya untuk menambah semangat. Tapi dengan culasnya, Dokter itu mendelegasikan tugas itu pada Sanae yang saat itu disuruh pelatih untuk menemani sang Kapten, dengan alasan tulisan Manager lebih mujarab dibanding tulisannya.

"Dari wajahnya memang kelihatan kok kalau nona itu menyukai Tsubasa," ujarnya memperkuat komentar-komentar yang lain. "Aku tahu itu karena aku pernah muda lho! Hahaha.."

Tidak hanya Dokter, dari pihak keluarga pun seakan-akan sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka!

Ozora Natsuko, ibu Tsubasa ini ternyata diam-diam cekikikan sendiri saat tahu si anak mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari seorang gadis. Tahu lah.. Namanya juga ibu-ibu, mungkin kalian sendiri tahu kalau seorang ibu menggosipkan anaknya sendiri.

Tidak cuma dari Dokter dan Ibunya, rekannya pun ada yang berusaha mencomblangkan mereka berdua.

Salah satu orang culas yang dengan isengnya berusaha mendekatkan mereka berdua adalah Wakabayashi Genzo.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus dia?

Pasti itulah yang ada di pikiran kita jika mengetahui bahwa nama _goal keeper_ andalan tim Grunwald dan timnas junior Jepang itu masuk daftar comblang-_ers _. Karena yang kita tahu tentang dia adalah orang yang tegas, suka meledek orang—terutama Ishizaki—, tapi juga salah satu yang paling dewasa pemikiran dan sikapnya diantara yang lain.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ada salah satu tindakannya yang membuat keduanya terpaksa harus berduaan.

Ingat kejadian setelah pertandingan melawan SMP Furano? Tsubasa langsung dirujuk ke seorang dokter kepercayaan Wakabayashi setelah _keeper_ itu melihat keadaan Tsubasa di stadion.

Setelah pemeriksaan, Sanae datang membawa barang-barang Tsubasa karena saat itu Tsubasa masih memakai seragam. Entah apa yang di pikiran Wakabayashi saat itu, sehingga mengajak keduanya ke tempat latihan timnya yang saat itu sedang mengadakan tur ke Jepang dan meninggalkan mereka di pinggir lapangan berdua saja sementara dia berlatih sebentar dengan rekan-rekan setimnya sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaan keluar.

"Itu kesempatan emas, meninggalkan mereka berdua seperti itu mungkin memberikan waktu untuk Sanae berlama-lama bersama anak itu," komentarnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa terpampang di wajahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian cengiran itu berubah menjadi decakan kesal. "Tapi sepertinya strategi itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Haaah!"

Ya. Wakabayashi menyadari bahwa Tsubasa lebih memperhatikan jalan latihan daripada orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Akan tetapi, biasanya orang-orang yang polos seperti itu ke depannya mungkin melakukan hal yang tak terduga karena mulai menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya usaha mereka-mereka ini tidaklah sia-sia karena pelan-pelan pemuda satu itu mulai menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu adalah Ishizaki.

"Waktu tahu Kanda berusaha mendekati Manager, ekspresi wajahnya itu langsung jadi seperti mau menghadapi pertandingan saja," ungkapnya. "Tapi pas kutanya kenapa dia seperti itu, dia cuma bilang tidak apa-apa."

Entah apa maksud kesaksiannya tadi, kelihatannya Tsubasa memang menahan cemburu, sadar maupun tidak.

"Pernah juga sampai berkelahi," kali ini yang memberikan kesaksian adalah Morisaki. "Waktu itu aku lihat dia kembali dari suatu tempat bersama Manager dengan wajah sedikit babak belur."

Tampaknya hal ini menjadi melebar kemana-mana. Apapun alasannya, tampaknya Kapten yang polos ini menyukai Managernya.

Selain kesaksian-kesaksian orang-orang tersebut, ada satu bukti yang tidak akan bisa terbantahkan bahwa Tsubasa mulai menyadari perasaan Managernya.

Saat berpamitan dengan anggota tim Nankatsu di halte, Tsubasa membalas hadiah sepatu dari Sanae dengan sebuah bola. Namun kata-kata Tsubasa saat memberikan bola itu benar-benar sangat mencengangkan orang yang mendengarnya—mungkin, karena sepertinya yang lain memaklumi saja.

"Tolong jaga ya, separuh bagianku ini."

Kata-kata yang mungkin terdengar sangat sederhana, namun jika kita teliti mungkin kita akan melihat makna yang sangat di dalamnya. Kelihatannya bakatnya bukan cuma menggiring bola di lapangan hijau, tapi juga merangkai kata sederhana menjadi sebuah kalimat yang dalam maknanya, sehingga cocok menjadi novelis.

Dari sini, kita bisa simpulkan bahwa siapapun yang dipergunjingkan, jika sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari ini mungkin akan sulit untuk dikupas lagi. Meski yang dipergunjingkan adalah orang terkenal yang hobinya nampang di layar kaca sekalipun, jika sudah menyangkut masalah yang lebih pribadi lagi mungkin hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu.

Bahkan rekan-rekannya pun cuma bisa memaklumi apa yang nanti mungkin akan terjadi pada hubungan dua sejoli yang tidak mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain tersebut. Yang penting apapun itu, mereka akan mendukung dengan sepenuh hati.

Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua?

Lihat saja di masa depan, kalian akan tahu itu.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini, anggaplah sebagai fic perkenalan. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!

Regards,

aoihoshifiqih


End file.
